


Unsettling

by SpaceVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Guts - Freeform, M/M, Organs, Serial Killer, Torture, genitalia mention, necromancer - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVampire/pseuds/SpaceVampire
Summary: Jeremy meets Damion and is completely taken by surprise with just what is lingering around him. Hopefully he can dig deeper into this eventually without endangering himself.Meanwhile, Damion has no idea what is going on and is too wrapped up in his own little world.





	Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 4am when I couldn't sleep.  
> Damion is a gross being and Jeremy is so unsettled by him

Jeremy had no idea what he got himself into. He hadn’t met the strange man not too long ago but the hushed, nervous whispers of those beyond had made him curious. The vampire knew that when the dead were nervous around someone, not to go poking around them. Yet here he was following the instructions on his phone towards one of the others apparent favorite places. 

Earlier that day, Damion had messaged Jeremy with directions about meeting him at a seedy motel in town. Although nervous, Jeremy agreed. 

Reaching the door to Damion’s temporary room, Jeremy hesitated. 

There was that heavy and uneasy feeling again. It wasn’t nervousness but something... more. He almost felt drawn to it and before he fully realized his actions, he knocked on the door. 

[[MORE]]

After a few quiet muffled phrases, a shirtless Damion opened the door just enough to wedge his body between it and the door jam. A wide but almost warmly unsettling smile graced his features upon seeing Jeremy. 

“Well hello, darling. I’m glad you made it. We almost started without you...” he moved aside, just enough for Jeremy to fit by. 

Adjusting his glasses, Jeremy nodded and entered the room. 

In all honesty, it was Jeremy’s own fault he was here. He felt that very same aura emanating off the other man from miles away. Chased his curiosity and let too much of himself slip out in their first conversation. 

Once finding out just an inkling of what Jeremy was supposedly capable of (something he had assumed of him once discovering what little info Jeremy let slip) Damion had to play around with the possibilities. 

“Make yourself comfortable. Enjoy the show. I’ll let you know when you are needed” Resisting the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the other’s hair, Damion closed the door and latched the locks. 

Paying no mind to the pleading eyes belonging to the poor unfortunate soul that was bound and gagged to the bed, Jeremy kept his eyes on the faded carpet as he sat on the chair near the small table on the other end of the room. He pulled out his phone to distract himself until he was needed but it was almost like Damion had tied a string around him; pulling at him. Not a hard pull but something just enough to garner is attention and dully keep it within a reach that was ready to strike if needed. 

Damion made his way back over to the bed before straddling his nude captive. 

“Thank you for not making noise. I very much appreciate that” He spoke nearly disinterested in his words of thanks as he pulled his razor out. 

Jeremy didn’t know what made himself look up, but his eyes immediately caught sight of the razor. As he stared at it, he wasn’t quite sure but he almost _heard_ it whisper to him. Tearing his gaze away and blinking, he tried to put his attention back to his phone. It wasn’t until the familiar metallic scent hit him. 

Eyes snapping up again, he watched both in curiosity and almost in a daze as Damion slowly started to slice down the center of the mans stomach. 

Muscles contracted, whimpers and pleads tangled in his ears, as blood slowly started to escape its vessel and roll down towards the bed sheets. Damion could hear and see it all with his well trained, artists eyes. 

Pupils constricted, sweat started to bead on his forehead as tightly bound limbs tried to struggle for freedom. 

Another deep red line. 

Damion leaned in closer as Jeremy reeled in the growing scent of blood. 

When was the last time he ate? At this very moment it had seemed like ages but he couldn’t drink that blood. It was toxic. He could almost smell it turn as soon as the razor left its repeated marks. 

And yet his throat _ached_ for it. Parched like he had been in the desert for decades. 

Jeremy snapped out of his one swirling thoughts when Damion leaned further down. Parting his lips, he ran his tongue along a blood trail back to the fresh wounds before forcing itself between and into the mans body. 

Another pained whine from the man that barely registered in Jeremy’s ears but was fully appreciated by Damion. This caused him to force his tongue deeper; pulling a deep groan from his chest. 

In a quick act on instinct, Damion removed his tongue and forcefully bit into the wounded flesh. The man under him quickly tensed, causing more blood to gush out of the cuts and a harsh shout to leave his gagged mouth. 

With a low growl, Damion reached up and covered the man’s mouth with his hand. Gripping tightly while digging his nails into the soft flesh of his cheeks, Damion could have very well crushed the mans jaw with one hand if he truly had wanted to. 

“Shhhh....” he spoke in a hushed tone while smiling. “Don’t want to wake the neighbors...” Slowly turning his head towards a still transfixed Jeremy, Damion slowly licked the blood off his lips. 

“You’re welcome to join...” His smile grew crooked. 

Jeremy stared at Damion for a moment but what he felt stare back at him wasn’t a singular pair of eyes. Though the green eyes that belong to Damion were more prominent, he felt as if hundreds of eyes stared at him from a thin veil just beyond this plane. Some stared straight into his own eyes. Others flickered from Jeremy, to the victim and back again. 

All of this happening in the brief moment between Damion lifting his gaze to stare at Jeremy and him speaking. 

Jeremy snapped back into himself once he heard Damion’s voice address him. 

“No thank you.” He spoke with a level voice that surprised even himself. “I do need a bit of his blood though.” 

Damion moved to kneel up straighter before Jeremy stopped him. 

“Not now. I will collect it when it is time. Continue...” He waved his hand. 

Damion tilted his head slightly before turning his attention back to the man under him. His fingers idly dug into the wounds as he thought up a plan of what to do next. 

A wicked smile flashed on his face as an idea popped up. 

Swinging his legs over so he was on the opposite side of the man from where Jeremy was, Damion let his fingers explore the side of the mans body. Finding a spot just above the pelvis, he made a deeper cut. 

Jeremy’s eyes quickly glanced at the mans face. He was on the verge of passing out and he had no doubt that Damion knew it as well. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked back at Damion who was now unbuttoning his pants. 

One bloody hand toyed with the fresh cut as the other stuffed itself into his pants. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he pulled himself out of his pants and with the blood acting as very poor lube, started to jerk himself off. 

Jeremy wasn’t too sure how to react at this point. Everything he was feeling was starting to ware on his sanity. The hundreds of eyes staring at him hadn’t let up. Damion’s perverted moans burning into his memory. And even the heavy dying aura of poor individual caught in the spiders web. 

All of this and yet, Jeremy stayed where he sat. That very same string that he felt when he first sat down, started to tug on him again. Leading him towards a pool of something dark. Something that felt very familiar yet something he knew he needed to stay away from. 

Damion hissed slightly followed by a long groan as he forced himself into the the side of the mans torso. 

At the very same moment the man gave a shout and his eyes rolled back into head as he lost consciousness, Jeremy felt a very distant tug but it made him sit up a bit straighter. 

The obscene sounds of wet flesh smacking against itself irritated Jeremy’s ears which grew worse along with the whispers of those long dead. He couldn’t make out just what they were saying- he never did for fear of getting lost in something he couldn’t pull himself out alone. But one word rang out in all of their voices simultaneously. 

_**R U N** _

Run? Who.... or _what_ should he run from?

Just as the word was spoken, Jeremy felt Damion’s eyes on him only much closer than before. He blinked and realized he stood just opposite him: Damion had stopped his assault on the man for a brief moment as he watched with curiosity. He decided not to inquire about the distant gaze Jeremy had been getting since he first came here. Instead he stayed silent and watched. 

“He’s nearly on the way out...” Jeremy spoke barely above a whisper as he folded up the sleeves to his shirt. He reached out, dragged two fingers through a pool of blood then stopped. 

He stared at the toxic blood that called to him for a brief moment before drawing two lines down each of his arms in blood and one across his forehead. 

“You’ll have to finish the job before this can be done.” He turned back and walked back to the chair before sitting down cross legged on the floor in front of it. 

Why was he okay with this? Why was he okay with any of this?! 

He knew all of this was bad. He knew that this wasn’t him to partake in something so inhumane and disgusting yet.... there was this vague sense of him wanting to do what he was about to do. Like he _needed_ to. 

Damion lazily thrusted into his makeshift hole as he glanced at the mans face. “I’m surprised he lasted this long” Pulling out, he adjusted himself and grabbed his razor. Just before his razor came into contact with the skin on his neck, Jeremy interrupted again.

“Don’t cut the airway. Just the artery” He closed his eyes and waited. 

Not questioning it, Damion did as he was told. His razor cut easily into flesh once more. Blood squirted and sprayed in time with the mans stressed and sporadic heartbeat. Damion watched each pulse and counted. 

Jeremy reeled at the flood of the smell of blood once again as he desperately muttered to himself. 

The world around him seemed to wobble and slow. With each faux tilt of gravity, the further it was delayed in his senses before he felt himself being ripped from his own body. 

He watched the scene that was previously before him, now fade to black and white. All except the crimson of all the blood. 

Suddenly now hyper fixated on it, Jeremy hadn’t noticed the blood from his own body was now dripping out his nose and closed eyes. 

Forgetting and failing at his task to bring back the mans soul, Jeremy felt a very ominous and intruding feeling. As he realized something wasn’t right, he suddenly was snapped back into his body with such force, he physically fell backwards causing the back of his head to hit the chair behind him. 

Reeling from the impact, he shut his eyes tightly. 

Taking a moment to settle, he opened his eyes to find a bloody, and a more decent, Damion kneeling in front of him with a tilted head. He wasn’t concerned merely curious. 

“You didn’t bring him back...” Although he wasn’t particularly expressing being upset, he was looking forward to a round 2. 

“I-....” Jeremy stopped himself from speaking as he shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. “Something didn’t allow me to. His soul was no where to be found... it’s.. extremely odd...”

Although he didn’t really look for it, Jeremy knew that mans soul no longer existed. It was a very concerning matter but at the moment Jeremy was more fixated on how he was feeling in this moment. 

He felt as if he didn’t quite fit into his own body. Almost like being stuffed into an item of clothing that was one size too small- not noticeably different but the wearer could feel something was off. 

“It’s alright. Perhaps we can try another time.” It wasn’t a question and Jeremy knew that but he elected to worry about that another day. 

Instead he did what he should have done when he first came here: he ignored Damion, turned on his heel, and left. 

He wandered back home trying to pinpoint why he felt so odd in his own skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me and ask me stuff over at http://spaacevaamp.tumblr.com/


End file.
